


Chef's Surprise

by mar_sin_nua



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-14
Updated: 2006-11-22
Packaged: 2017-10-10 03:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mar_sin_nua/pseuds/mar_sin_nua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mal tries to cook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Inara made her way out of her shuttle and onto Serenity. As soon as she stepped foot on the ship she could tell the someone was cooking. She followed the scent through the ship and into the mess. There she found Mal.

"Mal? Are.. are you cooking?"

"Are you surprised?" Mal said, taken aback at Inara's response.

"A little. What are you cooking?"

"Ahh, can't tell you that. Old family recipe - top secret. But I've got enough here for two. Do you want some?"

"Gao yang jong duh goo yang... No! It smells awful!" Inara said, stifling a laugh.


	2. Chef's Delight

"Oh come on Inara - surely a fine woman such as yourself won't deny my hard workin' and slavin' over a stove all day." Mal said

"Mal, what will it take for me to not have to try your cooking?" Inara asked

"What makes you think it's so bad?"

"I can smell it."

"Okay, but you don't know what you're missing."

"Just pass me a spoon," she said and brought the concoction to her lips and took a small taste. She'd never seen a bigger, more dopey grin on Mal's face - and that alone was worth the awful flavor.


End file.
